Stuck
by Dracolover101
Summary: Just a little side note added, for all you dedicated fans. Hermione and Draco story... Has humor, love or lust?, fighting, Draco in the shower, you know, typical stuff! Read!
1. Default Chapter

The charactors in this story don't belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Alright, on with the show.  
  
Hermione walked up to the train at King's Cross station. She was early to get to the train to Hogwarts, but since it was her last year at Hogwart's she wanted to get there as soon as possible. It was her last year at Hogwarts and as suspected she was a prefect. It was a week before school actually started but her and the other prefect had to get there early to get situated and to know all the rules for being in charge. She walked through the barrier and watched the train come before her. She greeted the train constructer and got into the first compartment of the train and sat down.  
  
"Twenty more minutes until we leave, the other prefect had better get here soon." Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
Fifteen minutes went by and then seventeen, then eighteen. Hermione was now very worried whether or not the other prefect was going to be there on time. Then with thirty seconds left she saw a tall built figure walking towards the train. His hair gleamed in the sun more and more with each step he took towards the entrance of the train. Then all at once Hermione recoginized who the blonde haired boy was.... none other then Malfoy.  
  
"How the....?" Hermione gasped, "How in the world did he get to be a prefect? This can't be right."  
  
He walked into the compartment and smirked, "Why Granger, never would expected you to be a prefect" Draco said with sarcasm.  
  
"I must say, I never even begain to imagine you being a prefect. How much did your father pay to get to be a prefect?" Hermione shot back.  
  
"Oh, Granger I see you haven't changed, except your hair, it's not a big puff ball anymore--why the sudden change in apperance? Did you actually look in the mirror?"Draco grinned.  
  
"Real cute Malfoy, I see you have changed your appearance too, did you decide to actually was your hair? It's not so greasy and slick." Hermione countered.  
  
"Oh you noticed, were you checking me out Granger? Because if you were I'm afraid you don't have a chance with me. Sorry, but you just aren't my type." Draco said with a fake sincer voice.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Damn it Malfoy, you got it figured out, how did you guess? Was I that obvious? Why don't you go sit down in a different compartment so that you don't see me cry, I really thought I had a chance with you."  
  
"Well, if you insist I will, but don't worry, your not the only one that wants me, there are many others. Trust me, I'm sure you'll get over me in time, although it will be hard." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, that's good. Why don't you go quickly then, go on, go!" Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Yes ma'am, I'll do it gladly" Draco smiled, and flipped her off and went into the next compartment.  
  
The rest of the trip went quickly and uneventful. Draco was in his compartment listening to his magical radio that was playing a wizard rap song by The Charmer. Hermione was in her compartment writing poems about her boyfriend that she met over the summer. His name was Linc. He was a lacrosse player for her hometown team. He was a tall muscular guy with brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
Finally, they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione got out first and took all her luggage and carried it inside, followed closely by Draco who was whistling. His slightly shorted hair hung front of his face, he set down his bags and pushed his hair out of face. Proffesor McGonagall greeted them as they entered.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. If you'd follow me to your rooms so you may set your stuff down and then come back to my office.  
  
She led them up a few flights of stairs and then turned left at a singing suit of armor and walked down a dark hallway and stopped at a strange looking plant. She knocked twice on an unusual looking stone on the wall and watched it turn into a door handle. She opened the door and led them in to a dimly lit room. It was smaller than the Gryffindor common rooms but a lot more luxiurious. It was a circle room and the carpet was a nice rich red color and there was a large crystal chandeler hanging in the center of the room. There was one large white soft couch facing the large fireplace with another over-sized chair beside it. In front of it there was a large glass table with a tall candle. A large picture of a lion and a serpent playing chess hung above the mantel and another picture of a fairy was above another little table in-between two doors. One door had a sign on it that said, "Master Malfoy" on it and the other door said, "Lady Granger" on it.  
  
"This will be your home for this year. If you would still like to sleep with your own house you may, but I must insist that these rooms are far more comfortable than the ones in your own house. I'll let you get settled in then you two will need to come to my office together. Good-bye" with that she left.  
  
"Nice...very nice," Hermione said aloud.  
  
"I've seen better," Malfoy said, "but I imagine for you it must be like a palace."  
  
"Malfoy, just shut up. I like you much better when you aren't talking, and if you don't talk then we might be able to not kill each other." Hermione said irratiably.  
  
"I will do as I please, as always. And don't imagine that you'd be able to stop me" and with that he walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Ass" Hermione muttered to herself.  
  
Hermione walked into her room and gazed around. The room was a lot nicer then any room she'd ever stayed in before. There was a huge canvas bed in the middle of the room with a large white curtain over it. There was a large dresser in one cornor of the room there was a large dresser and in another there was a big desk and a leather chair. Candles lit the room and there was soft music playing in the background. She walked over to the dresser and put all of her clothes in it. Then she hung up all of her dress robes in the closest. She took her make up into the bathroom and when she opened the door she saw Malfoy standing there.  
  
"Oh no, only one connected bathroom? This isn't going to be good," Hermione groaned.  
  
"Ok, just to get started, I get the bathroom first in the morning, cuz I don't want to wait on you to do all your girly crap. Secondly, I don't want all your stuff all over the counter all the time. Got it?" Draco told her.  
  
"Right, and also, after you shave or something you better wash the sink."Hermione insisted.  
  
"Works for me" Draco said then went back into his room. Hermione put her stuff away and then her and Draco walked down the stairs to Proffesor McGonagall's office in silence.  
  
When they got there McGonagall told them to sit on a couch in front of her desk. Her and Dumbledore were there, and standing in the corner of the room was none other then Snape.  
  
"Ok, we'll make this quick and simple. First off, you'll be able to take away points from houses for necessary reasons. And you'll also be able to award them for doing good things. Secondly, if you catch a student doing something serious that you can't just take away points from them send them to a teacher's office. Lastly, obviously you'll be sharing your own dorm rooms. We'll give you your privacy but you'll be expected to not doing anything against school rules, if you get what I mean." McGonagall finished.  
  
Draco laughed, "With Granger and I together I don't think you'll have to worry about that proffesor"  
  
"Good, but I don't want you two to kill each other either. So, make sure to be on your best behavior, you'll be setting examples for the rest of the school. So, any questions?" McGonagall eyed both of them.  
  
"No, no questions, except when can we eat?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Anytime you want" McGonagall replied.  
  
"Ok, good."Hermione sighed.  
  
"Alright your free to go" McGonagall answered.  
  
"I'm just here to make sure you know to come to me if you have any questions." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Alright bye proffesors" Hermione waved as she walked out the door.  
  
"Bye." Draco said, following Hermione.  
  
Ok, that's it for Chapter #1. Review if your nice, Don't if your not. Hope you liked it, i like writing it. ~KC~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright on to round 2!! This chapter should be more exciting, so yeah, continuing on!  
  
Hermione walked down to the Great hall to get some dinner and sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed a roll and some butter that the house elves had set out a little while after they had arrived. Draco followed her and sat down at the table with her.  
  
"Could you pass the rolls?" Draco asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, er, I guess." Hermione said skeptically.  
  
"Thanks" He replied.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Hermione answered.  
  
They ate the rest of their meal in silence then went back up to their common rooms. The rest of the week went uneventfully.  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Week Later...  
  
**********~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry!! Ron!! Over here!" Hermione yelled as soon as she saw them walk in the doors.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how was your week with Malfoy?" Harry asked. (Hermione wrote them a note telling them about her misfortune of Draco also being a prefect.)  
  
"Surprisingly well, considering. I hardly ever see Malfoy so he doesn't really bother me that much. Although we have to share a house with each other. With only one bathroom! I've never seen a bathroom so messy in my life. The only thing he does do is clean the sink out after shaving!" Hermione said annoyed.  
  
That has just got to be awful, living with a person like him. Imagine, being stuck with Malfoy of all people!" Ron said.  
  
Draco who had just happened to be walking by over heard Ron's last few words came over and said, "Oh, I imagine that it isn't quite so bad... In fact, I'm sure Granger likes it a lot more than she's letting on."  
  
"Oh, you wish Malfoy! Your just pissed off because you have a girl staying in the same house as you and you can't screw her!" Hermione yelled at him, seeing as she was very annoyed with him still about the bathroom thing.  
  
"Excuse me Granger. If only you knew how good I was at screwing then you'd be knocking on my door everynight wanting to know if I'd be nice enough to just give you a quicky!"Draco whispered to her so that Ron and Harry couldn't hear.  
  
"Oh you asshole!" Hermione shouted at him then pushed him away.  
  
"Watch it Granger, you had better be nice to me." Draco threatened as she started to walk away with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Why Malfoy? What would you possibly do to me?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows cocked.  
  
"Lets just say things won't go pleasant back in our rooms." Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, well, that wouldn't be a change from now would it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Granger, just be careful not to piss me off." Draco said before Hermione was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the feast...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well goodnight guys, I'm off to my room." Hermione said as their paths to their rooms seperated at the suit of armor. (Who wasn't singing at the time, but was whistling a soft tune")  
  
"Alright Herm, goodnight" Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, goodnight, and goodluck." Ron hugged her.  
  
"See-ya in class tomorrow morning!" Hermione waved, then walked to her room.  
  
Draco was waiting in one of the chairs by the fire when she walked in. He was wearing nothing except a pair of smiley face boxers. Hermione noted to herself how nice of a stomach he had, then mentally smacked herself.  
  
"What are you doing Malfoy? Waiting for me--that's so nice!" Hermione said with sarcasm.  
  
"Actually yes. I just wanted to see if you'd make an agreement with me. I was wondering if you were to help me with my homework, then i'd be nicer to you and I would keep the bathroom clean. Would that work?" Draco asked.  
  
That kinda threw Hermione off. Draco being nice-ish to her that is. So she answered, "I suppose so. But, I will not actually do your homework. But now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." she started to walk towards her room then said, "Oh, by the way I like your boxers."  
  
~THE END OF CHAPTER 2. Sorry it was pretty short but, I wanted to quickly update, but it was late so I just rushed and put this out. So hoped you liked it, and I hope you review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy, now I get to start Chapter 3. It will be longer than the 2nd one so yeah. I appreciate all the nice reviews, and I hope that they keep coming. Well that's enough gibbering, on to the story.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up around 6 to get ready for her first class... potions. She ran into the shower after picking out a pair of jeans and a purple tank top. She hurridly took her shower then changed into her clothes. Then she dried her hair and put on her make-up. After putting her robes on over her clothes she started to walk out the door to class when Draco yelled at her.  
  
"Hey Granger, we have potions together right?"  
  
"Um, yeah. We do, why?" Hermione asked urgently for she was in a hurry.  
  
"Ok good cuz I need you to help me carry something there for Snape." He said.  
  
"Alright, but hurry up, I'm supposed to go meet Ron and Harry." She said then blew a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Come here, he gave me two big boxes, you carry the smaller one." he handed her the smaller box.  
  
He started to hand her the box then told her to, "Be careful, even the smaller one is still pretty heavy."  
  
"Malfoy, I'm sure I can handle it, I'm not a major wuss you know." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Really? News to my ears. Just hurry up and take it." Draco said.  
  
Hermione took the box, then nearly dropped it because it was a lot heavier than she expected.  
  
"Be careful Granger, I told you that the box was heavy. Are you going to be able to handle it, or am I going to have to carry both of them?" Draco questioned.  
  
"No Malfoy, it's under control, now just get the other box and lets go." Hermione comanded. She needed to get to Snape's classroom quickly because she could barely hold the box up, but she wasn't going to tell Malfoy that.  
  
"Just shut up and go Granger, you don't need to wait on me." Draco smirked.  
  
"Whatever you say" she said then started to walk out of the door but stumbled right into Malfoy, who caught her right as she was about to fall. She looked up into his shocking eyes for a moment, and for just a moment she saw something other than the jerk she knew. But it only lasted for one moment for he said, "You clutz, comeon and go, but do NOT drop it, it's fragile." Draco instructed.  
  
"Damn Malfoy I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll be able to carry it, but I'll try." Hermione stubbornly said.  
  
"Ok good, if you make it all the way I'll...I'll... I'll do something nice for you or something, but just go." Draco replied.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm going."Hermione rolled her eyes, "By the way, it better be something good!"  
  
The two proceded to walk down the stairs to the dungeons and down the dark cold hallway to Snape's class. Hermione stumbling only twice more, but managing to make it there with out stopping, or breaking anything.  
  
When they got there Snape was at his desk arranging some ingredients for what appeared to be their first lesson of the year. He looked up after a moment and simply pointed towards the corner in the room for them to put their stuff there, then went back to work.  
  
They put the stuff down then walked back up to the Great Hall to get something quickly for breakfast before they had to go back down to class.  
  
Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Harry, Ron, and Ginny and grabbed a muffin.  
  
"Where have you been?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Oh I had to take some things down to Snape's class." Hermione replied then took a bite into her blueberry muffin.  
  
"What type of stuff?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Heavy stuff whatever it was, but it was in a box so I didn't get to see it." Hermione said taking another bite into her muffin.  
  
"Hmm, wonder what it was?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know, that's kinda odd, oh well. Well, Herm you better take that muffin to class, cuz we gotta go now." Ron said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few minutes later in class... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok class, pay close attention. This is what we're going to be doing for the next couple of weeks, if you don't pay attention then you just aren't going to do well." Snape said in his usual foul mood.  
  
Snape mixed a bunch of potions then picked partners for them. He still hadn't told them what the potion was going to do.  
  
"Ok, firstly I'm in a good mood, therefore I'm going to pick you partners by drawling out of a hat....First pair: Lavender and Ron. Second pair: Harry and Laura Nichols (a slythern girl i made up) Third pair: Snape chuckled to himself. Draco and Hermione. and so on and so on.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She really couldn't believe her luck, it was bad enough being stuck with him in their house but now partners. This was going to suck she thought.  
  
"Ok," Snape continued, "I'm not going to tell you what the potion does, but you will have to give it to you or your partner, and the other person will take notes on their behavior." Ok, class will be over in a few minutes, decide who is taking the potion and then start your project. The potions samples are on my desk. Begin"  
  
  
  
La La La~~~Ok, that's is all for now. Yes I will continue as long as the reviews are good, and as long as I can keep writing the chapters with out getting sick of the story.(I dont' think that'll happen though) Well, Ciao! 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I'm on a roll!! I've never updated so quickly before! Go me! Anywayz- continuing...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Later that Evening  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Draco sat down in the chair besides Hermione who was studying and stared at her with a funny grin on his face. He just continued to stare until Hermione finally looked up from her homework, with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione questioned irratably.  
  
"To know when we are going to start on our potions project. You know, I really want to do a good job on it, so I'm going to need you to actually do what your supposed to and help me. I know your just one of those people who slacks all the time." Draco smirked.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about Malfoy?" Hermione practically yelled. Then stopped because she saw that Draco was just joking.  
  
"Granger, calm down. Everything is going to be o.k." Draco laughed.  
  
"Just shut up Malfoy. Fine we'll start now. Wait for me to go put my stuff up real quick though." Hermione said, then walked into her room. When she was back Draco had everything they needed set up. "Great, is this all we need?"  
  
"I believe so Granger, so who's going to take the potion? You or me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Hmm, it doesn't matter to me." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok, I'll take it. It doesn't matter to me either. Except the fact I don't know what it is suppose to do." Draco answered.  
  
"Well, neither do I. That's the point. But, you take it and I suppose I'll just follow you around for about an hour and see how you act and write it down. Sound good to you? Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah sure whatever." Draco said then swallowed the sample of the blue-ish green potion. "Mmm, it taste like blueberries."  
  
"Ok," Hermione wrote down on her pad of paper. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Um, how about we go take a nice walk around the lake. The moon is out tonight and I just Love the moon, don't you?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Um, yeah sure I do... I guess." Hermione replied slightly confuesed.  
  
"Ok great! Then we can go pick pretty flowers that are on the shore of the lake! Can we do that too Hermione?" Draco smiled.  
  
Hermione was writing all of this down frantically. She knew that this had to be the potion working because Draco would never act like this in a million years. "Yeah, sure. If you really want to."  
  
"Great Hermione, you're the nicest person I've ever meet!" Draco smile broadened.  
  
Again Hermione was writing this down. She muttered to herself, "God, please let this potion be a 1 hour thing only! Please!"  
  
Draco ran to the door and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come on Hermione, we're going to have fun!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here you go Hermione, I made you a necklace out of these flowers." Draco blushed then handed them to Hermione.  
  
"R I G H T...." Hermione rolled her eyes. They had been outside for an hour and a half, and Draco was going on strong, still as perky and happy as before. "Hey Draco, can we go in now?"  
  
"Sure!! What are we going to do inside? Can we play hide in seek? I just love that game don't you? I also love cookies, do you have any cookies? Chocolate chip are the best!!" Draco rambled on.  
  
Finally Hermione couldn't take it anymore and lost it, "JUST SHUT UP!!"  
  
Suddenly Draco looked like he was just waking up and blinked. "Where am I? Where did you get that gay necklace from?" Draco asked pointing to the flower necklace he had just been so proud of only moments before.  
  
"You. You made em for me, and you were singing and dancing in the water. Plus, you wouldn't shut up, and finally I lost it and yelled at you and you were normal again." Hermione replied.  
  
"Me?" Draco laughed, "Singing and dancing? Making stupid flower necklaces?! Damn, that potion must of been strong."  
  
"Yeah, and I've never seen any one act so annoying!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you have, just not lately." Draco winked, "Was I really that bad?"  
  
"Yes, very much so. Now, lets go back inside and to our room. I'm very tired. I feel like I was just watching a little 6 year old running around aimlessly. Hermione chuckled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the rooms................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok Malfoy, we can just finish these papers tomorrow, but right now I'm tired." Hermione yawned.  
  
"Alright, well I suppose I'd better go to bed soon too then. See ya later." Draco said then walked into his room.  
  
"Night!" Hermione yelled through his closed door. "Odd" she thought, that was actually an enjoyable evening, well for being with Malfoy." Hermione thought to herself. She walked into her room and changed into her pj bottoms and a nice tank top to sleep in. Then laid down and fell asleep almost immedately. Her last thoughts being, "I can't wait to see Malfoy in just boxers again."  
  
  
  
Okie Dokie. Another chapter down, more to come. Hopefully you still like my story, and you review. Reviews are soo COOL!! The story will start progressing faster from here, but with the characters still in character. (I can't stand it when Draco is all lovey dovey. It just ruins his image.) Ok, Bye bye for now! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok folks. I'm likeing the reviews so far. Thanks a bunch. And I'm sorry but I'm not british, I'm very American. 100%. Well, I got some other things in me but over all I'm just American. Oh, sorry, getting carried away. Continuing with the story now........  
  
Friday night after Hermione's last class she decided to go visit Hagrid with Harry and Ron. Ron was complaining about some of his classes, and Harry was singing to himself. Hermione was just kind of listening to Ron go on and on, nodding her head occasionally, so he'd think she was actually paying attention. When they got to Hagrid's door they noticed that their was a sign on Hagrid's door that said:  
  
Be back in a week. I'm getting hitched!! To Madaam Maxime! Sorry Harry, I would of invited yer but it was last minute.  
  
"Imagine that." was all Harry said.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for them!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Me too, but it's kinda, well, weird." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah, but, thats ok." Hermione said, "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking. I wonder how big their kids will be." Harry wondered.  
  
Ron started to laugh, Hermione didn't laugh at first. Then she finally cracked and started to laugh, and laugh loudly. This wouldn't have been so odd, except the fact Hermione hardly ever laughs.  
  
"Um, Herm. It wasn't that funny? What's wrong with you?" Ron question after watching her go on for a bit.  
  
"Oh nothing, it's just that, oh, nothing." Hermione said after a moments more of continuous giggles.  
  
"What? Why is that so funny, tell us." Ron questioned further.  
  
"Oh, it's just this joke that Malfoy told me about these two elephants. Oh it was so funny! You would of had to have been there." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Malfoy told you a joke?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, it was seriously hilarious." Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Ok...?" Ron said, "Hermione, have you actually been having normal conversations with him? Your fratinizing with the enemy!!"  
  
"No I'm not! We were just talking that's all. He's is human sometimes, you just don't realize it usually." Hermione replied.  
  
"Hermione, you better not be friends with him!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm just trying to get along with him, that is all." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm going up to my room and taking a shower, then I'm going to sleep. Good night."  
  
"Geez, goodnight, have fun!" Ron said back to her.  
  
"Night Hermione. Sleep tight." Harry smiled.  
  
"Night!" she said, then walked back to the rooms.  
  
"Geez, what was her problem?" Ron asked Harry once Hermione was far enough away.  
  
"I think you actually offended her by making fun of Malfoy." Harry replied.  
  
"Really? Hmph." Ron said to himself.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __ BACK IN THE ROOMS.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Hermione walked into her room and saw a letter on her bed. She picked up and saw right away that it was from her boyfriend Linc. She immediately ripped it open and started to read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid that our relationship just isn't working out. I don't think that we'd be able to have a relationship when we don't even get to see each other except during the summer and communicate through letters. I want a more physical relationship. I'm very sorry. I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship. And hopefully you'll be able to find someone much better then me, if you haven't already.  
  
Always,  
  
Linc  
  
Hermione gulped. She wasn't going to let this bother her she thought to herself. But even as she thought it tears came to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She continued to look at the wall until she broke herself from her stare and throw down the paper.  
  
"I don't care!" She said to herself.  
  
Then she grabbed her towel and walked right into the bathroom. Not even noticing the fact that there was already someone in the shower for she wasn't really thinking correctly at all. She flung the shower curtain open and screamed.  
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Hermione yelled very embarrased. She turned and covered her eyes.  
  
Draco, shocked for a moment, turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. "Have you ever thought of knocking?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione turned around. She looked at Draco, his face was slightly red, with water dripping off him, and running down him to his bare glistening chest. He pushed his wet hair out of his face and realized that Hermione was looking at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Like what you see?" Draco smiled.  
  
"No! Yes! I mean, well actually, I do. Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll just go to my room now." Hermione said and started to run back into her room before Draco stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, it's alright. You don't have to be embarrased or anything. Besides, I'm sure you planned on this happening anyways." Draco laughed.  
  
"What?! Me, no! That's crazy." Hermione stuttered.  
  
Draco smiled. He stepped out of the shower and went over to the mirror. He looked into the mirror and brushed the rest of his hair back with his fingers. Then he turned to Hermione and said, "In all honesty Hermione, does this turn you on?"  
  
"What? Being in a room with you half naked and dripping wet? It's not exactly one of my fantasies. Hermione looked even more embarrased.  
  
"What is one of your fantasies?" Draco looked curious.  
  
"I'm not telling you! I really think I should go..."Hermione took one last long look at Draco, then walked out the door. Once she was in her room again she heard Draco laughing. "That was just weird." she muttered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was in their common room doing her homework, trying hard to not think about her break up with Linc, when Draco walked in. He was wearing a different outfit then she'd ever seen him wearing. It was a wife beater and a pair of baggy jeans. And quite frankly, he looked good.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What are you my mom or something?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Um no, but I was just wondering. Damn, someone is in a bad mood." Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know I'm going to go see Pansy. The bitch is horny, and I have a deal with her. Whenever she wants some she can call me. Then she'll pay me for it." Draco answered.  
  
"Ooh, ok. Um, why do you need the money? I mean, I always thought that you had more money then anybody else in school." Hermione said in awe.  
  
"I do, but my father who is a prick is making me start earning my own money so that someday when I'm leaving on my own I can make a living."Draco replied.  
  
"I see. But isn't there some other way to make money better then that?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Like what? I'm not good at anything...well, other than..." Draco started.  
  
"What? Other than what?"Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Well, I gotta go. I'm already late and I don't want to be any later, she's not any fun to be around when she's pissed. Well, any more then she normally is. See ya Hermione." Draco said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Bye. Goodluck." Hermione smiled. Draco walked out of the door. Hermione waited a few moments, so that she knew that he was actually gone before practically screaming, "Oh, my God! Draco Malfoy called me HERMIONE! This is major! Oh my goodness gracious, I actually care! Huh... I really do care. Wow!." Hermione carried on for a bit like that, then, spotting the note from Linc she started to cry again. After about 30 minutes she finally fell asleep on the couch. Her homework still on her lap.  
  
  
  
That's how Draco found her when he returned about an hour later. He walked in there and saw Hermione curled up on the couch with papers everywhere. Her face was streaked from the tears that had only just recently dried up. Then he spotted the note from Linc and picked it up and read it.  
  
"So this is why she looks so upset." Draco mumbled, "Who ever this Linc is; he is a total ass hole." He walked over to Hermione and poked her in the ribs to wake her up. "Hermione, get up." She moaned and rolled over. "Hermione! Up!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked in a groggy voice. Then after blinking a few moments she noticed that Draco was holding the letter Linc wrote her. She started to cry again. "I can't believe he broke up with me! I hate him...I hate me!"  
  
"No, no Hermione don't. You shouldn't hate yourself. It sounds like this Linc was just wanting to get some from you and he couldn't so he broke it off with you. Don't hate yourself, your a very smart girl." Draco said uncomfortablly, for he was having to actually more sympathetic then he'd ever had to in his life.  
  
"Oh, gee thanks, I'm a smart girl. I feel much better." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok fine. You're fuckin hot! You got a nice body and you're actually, surprisingly, decent to talk to. Better?" Draco asked.  
  
"Me? Yeah right. But still, I really liked him!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco cautiously approached her and kneeled down beside her and then wiped away a tear. "It'll be alright." Draco still had his hand on her face. Hermione was looking up at him. Staring into his eyes. To Hermione Draco suddenly looked erotic, or more so then usual. With his tosseled hair falling down in his face. He looked very unsure about someting though. She found out as he slowly started to lower his face to hers as he kissed her softly on her lips. After a moment, sensing that Hermione wasn't going to stop him he started to increase the tempo on their kiss a bit by opening her mouth with his, and slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, and awakened her tongue by meeting his. Draco pushed Hermione down on the couch. Kissing her more and more passionatly. Then he started to unbutton Hermione's shirt, then stopped. He got up and looked down at her. She looked so innocent. "Hermione, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Draco, don't worry, I want you to." Hermione said seductivly.  
  
Draco answered this by picking her up and carrying her into his room......  
  
  
  
Celebrate!! I finished my Chapter! It took sooo long. And I don't even know if anyone is going to like it! Cuz I don't like all of it. But that's ok, hopefully you do. So review me either way and tell me what you liked. I'll try to make my next chapter more exciting. But for now Ciao, and I really hoped you liked it!!!  
  
Oh, about the last paragraph, 1. No they do not actually do it. 2. Do you want me to write about what they DO do? Tell me in your reviews please!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BYE!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright all you beautiful people. I'm finally back and ready to write! -That was a bit corny wasn't it?- Oh well. Continuing now. And be warned, to start off the chapter there is an evil twist. Heehee!  
  
"Hey Hermione!.........Hermione!!" Someone shouted in her face, "Wake up!"  
  
Hermione suddenly jumped straight up. "Wha--what's going on?" She looked around and saw papers laying everywhere, and that her nose hurt very badly. She was in the common room and the fire had burned out completely.  
  
"I guess you fell asleep while doing your homework last night." Ron made an obvious assumtion.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing in here? How did you get in? And my nose hurts." Hermione questioned.  
  
Ron answered with a smartass reply, "Well, I'm here because Harry and I thought you were dead, because you weren't downstairs for breakfast, and we couldn't find you anywhere else. I got in by asking Malfoy the password, and he actually told me. Well, that was probably because he too thought you were dead but being the ass he is he didn't check on you. and your nose probably hurts because you fell asleep on your book, face down. Any other questions?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess that would explain it. But I had the weirdest dream, it was with Malfoy, and we- uh, nevermind." Hermione stopped.  
  
"And you....?" Ron prompted.  
  
"Oh never mind. So where's Harry?" Hermione asked to stop Ron from asking anything more.  
  
"Where else? With Cho. Honestly, I am happy for him, but my God. Does he ever do anything else?" Ron wandered.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Well I better go change real quick. I'll be right back." Hermione instructed.  
  
"Ok, you want to go on a walk after you change, it's really nice outside." Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Hermione answered.  
  
She walked into her room and over to the closet. She sighed, her dream had been so real and vivid. She almost wished it were true. She thumbed through her closet until she found a really cute outfit her and her cousin bought before school started, they bought it as kinda a joke. It was a short spaghetti strapped purple dress that dipped down low to expose a lot of her cleaverage. It zipped up in the back, starting at her butt and going all the way up. Hermione thought to herself, "Maybe Malfoy will see me wearing this, and think of me as more then a bookworm." Remembering from the last time that she wore this dress, that it was very complecated to put on, she called Ron in to help her.  
  
"Hey Ron. Could you come in her and help me?"  
  
"Yep, coming." Ron replied.  
  
"Could you hand me my strappless bra please? It's on my bed." Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Ron handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She took off her shirt and the bra and tossed them to the floor. Ron stood the gapping at her. "Ron what's the matter with you? It's not like you haven't ever seen me naked before. You and Harry both have... remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron said with a heavenly expression on his face, "but Hermione, if you don't remember, that was last year, this year you have boobs!"  
  
"Urgh! Ron you pervert!" Hermione exclaimed, "If I didn't need your help I would make you leave, but I need you to zip up my dress,"  
  
"Alright, sorry, but wow. I'm mean, I'm terribly sorry," Ron apologized.  
  
"Right-" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Outside..............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow Ron you're right, it is a nice day. I'm amazed that you actually wanted to go on a walk though," Hermione wandered.  
  
"Yeah well, you know. I can just be full of surprises," Ron boasted.  
  
"Yeah I know that all too well," Hermione agreed.  
  
"You want to go sit down, under that tree over there?" Ron pointed to a large willow tree next to the lake.  
  
"Alright, sure." Hermione started to walk over to the tree, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him alongside her.  
  
They sat down, the branches formed a little room inside them, and that's where they sat down. It was nice and shady, and also very cool. Hermione laid down and sighed, "This grass is soo comfortable Ron. Lay down"  
  
"Er, okay," Ron agreed. He laid down right next to her, he prompted himself up on his elbow and looked at Hermione. "Hermione. There's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite some time, and I'm sure I'll regret saying this but..... I think I love you,"  
  
Hermione laughed, "You're kidding right? I mean we're best friends, and you don' want anything to get in the way of that do you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're right. I'm only kidding," Ron tried to laugh.  
  
"Oh Ron... You were serious weren't you? Oh I'm so sorry... I just figured..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No, I really was kidding," Ron looked away, obviously lieing.  
  
"Oh Ron..." Hermione reached over and gave Ron a big hug, "I love you too, but in a best friends sort of way."  
  
"You don't have to explain Hermione, I understand. But first can I kiss you? Just once. Then we can forget all about this ever happening." Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, I suppose. Yeah sure, as long as we go back to being JUST FRIENDS," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Yeah, just friends," Ron agreed.  
  
"Alright then," Hermione leaned over and pecked Ron on the lips, but when she started to back away she felt Ron's hand on the back of her head, pulling her back in. Hermione didn't resist, and deeped her kiss with Ron. Ron rolled over on top of her and they continued to kiss until they were both breathless. Hermione sat up, breathing hard and stared at Ron. "Ron... is that you?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "Cuz if it is I think I love you!"  
  
Ron smiled, and kissed her once more on the cheek, "But only in a just friends sort of way right?" He started to get up but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down again for another deep kiss. But suddenly they heard a clicking noise.  
  
"Wow. That's a keeper!" Harry said, taking pictures with the camera he had borrowed from Colin.  
  
Hermione looked up, and walked over to Harry, and smiled, "Guess what Harry? You aren't the only one with a girlfriend now. Ron does too!" she winked at Ron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ehgfdaYTRJKL/.,MNBVCXZ  
  
HeeHee. Now did that kinda turn things around for you people that are major Draco and Hermione fans? Well I'll assure you that I am too, so this isn't how the story is goin to end! Just keep reading alright? -And don't worry, for you people that think that chapter totally sucked, well you aren't alone! I do Too! But it was necessary!!! ~KC~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. I'm going to continue on with my story now! -By the way, the only part that Hermione dreamed was when her and Draco kissed, and all that stuff. She did break up with Linc, and she did see Draco in the shower-  
  
  
  
Hermione and Ron held hands as they walked back up to the castle, Harry behind them still laughing about finding them kissing. Ron, suddenly asked Hermione, as this being his first time to remember it, "Hermione, aren't you going out with that one guy.Linc I think was his name?"  
  
"No. Lucky you, we broke up yesterday," Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh good," Ron sighed in relief.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what else happened?" Hermione asked both of them enthusiastically.  
  
"I accidentally walked in on Draco taking a shower yesterday. I saw more then I ever thought possible," Hermione giggled.  
  
"Huh?" Ron and Harry said in illusion.  
  
"You heard. I just walked in on him, and I saw everything," Hermione giggled even harder.  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry laughed.  
  
"Very much so!" Hermione giggled more.  
  
"Hmm. Well, honestly Hermione, was he all that great?" Harry questioned, "Cause he definitely thinks he is!"  
  
"Oh, um, well. Gosh I don't know. ER, I don't remember," Hermione stammered.  
  
"Come on Herm. Tell me his ego is WAY bigger than his works," Ron laughed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Oh Granger, you know exactly what you were talking about. You just can't think of a word big enough to describe it," Draco smirked from behind the trio. He had obviously heard the last part of their conversation, and it didn't seem to bother him any, he still had that cocky look on his face that so many girls at Hogwarts loved.  
  
"Ma-MA-Malfoy! Wh-What are you talking about? I mean we weren't talking about your hug-I mean I wasn't talking about you!"  
  
"Granger, I'll be in the dorm if you want to, well, you know, be sure how big it is," Draco winked.  
  
"Excuse you!" Hermione managed to yell.  
  
However, Draco didn't turn, he just continued to walk back into the castle. His bright blond hair gleaming in the sunlight.  
  
"He is such an ass!" Hermione cussed.  
  
"I'm going to freaking kill him someday!" Ron spat, his face bright red.  
  
"Bastard." Was all Harry could manage to say.  
  
Later that night, Hermione lay in her bed listening to some soft jazz music when she heard a loud bang and then an equally loud curse. Hermione rushed up and out of the room to laugh at the sight that lay before her. Draco lay on the floor, cussing as he tried to stand up but his foot was caught in something and he fell to the floor again. The cockiness that was there earlier had completely disappeared.  
  
"Do you need some help?" Hermione gasped, in between fits of laughter. "If only I had a camera right now!" Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Does it look like I need help?" Draco grunted.  
  
"Well, yes it does," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, get your ass down here and help me!" Draco struggled with his leg.  
  
Hermione laughed harder and bent down and untangle his leg from a rope that been lying on the floor from on of her transfiguration projects. Draco got up and muttered something that sounded similar to "thanks" but she doubted it.  
  
"So, um, I'm sorry bout today. I mean us talking about you and all," Hermione apologized.  
  
"I understand, I mean Potter and Weasel were probably jealous of me, you know how they are," Draco said.  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, gosh Malfoy you're so hilarious. It's a wonder that we never got to be, like you know, friends," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why didn't we ever become friends?" Malfoy questioned. Obviously just trying to see what she'd say.  
  
"Because I'm too good for you," Hermione said simply.  
  
"Right- I bet you were just afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me," Draco ginned.  
  
"Oh you know it," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I do," Draco actually smiled.  
  
"So anyway, why are you so cocky all the time?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, you see, when you're as good looking as me, then you earn the right to be," Draco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Hermione smiled.  
  
"So what is your deal?" Draco asked her, then sat down on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Hermione, confused, questioned.  
  
"Why are you so stuck up, and such a know-it-all?" Draco asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Hermione said offended.  
  
"You could beg but you probably wouldn't get any," Draco said without missing a beat.  
  
"You asshole. Besides, I'm not stuck up, or a know-it-all," Hermione argued, "I just know what I'm talking about because I study."  
  
"Un-huh, right." Draco agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Ugh, you're soo rude!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"And you love it," Draco grinned.  
  
"You wish." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I don't wish, I know." Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh! I am going to hit you!" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
"I think I would like that," Draco smiled.  
  
"OH!" Hermione yelled, ran over to him and threw as hard of a punch as she could right at his face. But of course he knew what she was doing, caught her arm, and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap, and he was holding her arms.  
  
"Now, Granger. Isn't this quite a problem?" Draco whispered on her neck. Hermione could smell his cologne, and it smelled better than she had ever expected. She struggled to get free and felt his muscles ripple beneath her. "Really, Granger it's alright. You don't have to go anywhere. In fact I like you on top of me."  
  
"Ugh! Malfoy just let me go!" Hermione struggled again. But calmed down quickly, for some odd reason she liked the present position she was in. She couldn't imagine ever doing this with Ron, or Linc for that matter. She turned to face him and saw him grinning.  
  
"I didn't think you would mind, and I was right wasn't I?" Draco laughed. Then before Hermione could do anything he kissed her right on the lips, and then as quick as it happened, it stopped. Draco let go of Hermione and walked out of the dorm leaving a shocked Hermione staring up at the ceiling, a smile on her face, and a very confused person on the inside.  
  
  
  
HA HA HA!!!  
  
Now there's your update!!! Ya like? I think it'll do! Rather, well different but it'll get better. 


	8. Chapter 8

All right, hello everyone. I was trying to update quickly, but I obviously failed that mission. At least I'll make this chapter longer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night reality of what had happened with her and Draco hit her, and hard. She went into her room and shut the door. She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
  
"Eww. I just kissed Draco Malfoy, slimy, icky, disturbing, slytherin! How could I do such a thing. Oh, I'm awful, I'm going to die right now and go to Hell!" Hermione said, talking to herself, "I'm a bad bad girl! I'm a bad bad girl because, because, I like the fact that Draco Malfoy, erotic, hot, seductive, slytherin kissed me! Oh, my God!?! What if Ron or Harry find out about this, oh geez that'd be the end of me!!!"  
  
Hermione laid down and tried to sleep, but she kept letting her mind wander into other naughty things involving Draco. Then she'd have to smack herself and she'd be wide awake again. Then, after about 2 hours she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke, grouchy and still extremely tired. She literally crawled out of bed and went into the little common room where last nights events had happened. She groaned, then realized that Draco was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. He was wearing green boxers and a muscle shirt. (Don't you just love the visuals here?)  
  
"Morning Malfoy," Hermione said to Draco somewhat nervously.  
  
"You mean afternoon Malfoy, it's 12:30," Draco replied casually, not glancing up.  
  
"Oh right. I didn't realize how late it was," Hermione blushed. Oh why was she acting this way? This is Malfoy here. She shouldn't be acting this way.  
  
"You'd better go and find your friends, they were looking for you this morning. Probably afraid I'd do something to you. What pin heads," Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah like you wouldn't do anything to me, they were stupid for thinking so." Hermione said with sarcasm.  
  
"Aw, that hurts. I would NEVER do anything to harm you or upset you in anyway," Draco said with an equal amount of sarcasm.  
  
"Malfoy, you'd be smart not to do anything to me. I could take you down with one simple spell." Hermione said menacingly.  
  
"And what if you didn't have your wand?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Then I shall hit you in the one spot I know will hurt you the most." Hermione replied.  
  
"Trust me, it wouldn't make that big of a difference if you did that. But for future references... Please don't ever do that." Draco grimaced.  
  
"Well don't make me mad," Hermione said simply.  
  
"No promises. And shouldn't you be going? Your two little friends are waiting on you right now," Draco reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah, well see ya later." Hermione rushed out the door. She went back into Gryffindor common room like she did once in a while, and found the two boys.  
  
"Hey Ron, hello Harry," Hermione said cheerfully as soon as she found the two.  
  
"Hermione, how are you?" Ron said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat, "Good,"  
  
"Good. Malfoy didn't hold you up or anything did he?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No, of course not, why?" Hermione flushed.  
  
"We just weren't sure what had become of you. Sleeping in like that." Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, I was just really tired I suppose. Anyways, are there any plans for today?" Hermione quickly changed the subject.  
  
"No plans really. Did you have anything in mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not at all. Perhaps we could just hangout in here tonight. Or at least for a while. I kinda miss it here," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Nah, let's go up to your little dorm, no one else would be there to disturb us," Ron winked at Hermione.  
  
"No one except Malfoy." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Well, we could avoid him. Couldn't we?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, what about Harry?" Hermione asked, she wasn't in the mood to "make- out" with Ron tonight.  
  
"I've got a date with the lovely Miss Weasly," Harry stood up, "Yep, Mr. Romance, that's me, is taking Ginny to Hagrids Hut tonight, where about 50 yards away there will be a candle-light dinner waiting for us."  
  
"Oh Harry, that sounds so nice. Why, I would love for a man to do something like that for me someday," Hermione quickly glanced at Ron's bored expression.  
  
"Yo, Romeo. Stop making me look bad here." Ron joked, and playfully punched Harry's arm.  
  
"Romeo....Hmm.....I like it. Mr. Romeo James Potter. Kinda has a little ring to it." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it, "Hello miss. I'm Romeo James Potter, and you are the luckiest lady in the world."  
  
"Oh? Is that so Mr. Romeo, and why would that be?" Hermione giggled.  
  
"Because Romeo just kissed your hand," Harry continued on.  
  
"Hey Hey now. Enough of that," Ron cut in, and grabbed Hermione's other hand, "Hello, I'm Jack from the Titanic, I've died and come back to life just so I could be graced by your beauty."  
  
"Wow, this is just too much Jack. And Romeo. But which one will I choose? Oh, the world is full of such hard decisions!" Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Yeah well you'd best choose Jack, I'm too poor to take out two girls tonight," Harry sighed, "I hope all of this goes to plan. I really want Ginny to have a good time."  
  
"Oh Harry if you're there Ginny will be happy. She's adored you for years," Hermione explained.  
  
"Yeah, well who couldn't?" Harry went back to being Romeo, "I'm just so lovable, how could anyone not like me? Hermione, I know you have the hots for me, big time."  
  
"Oh yes, how could you see through the shield I was holding up. I should have just let everyone know that I'm in love with Harry Potter!" Hermione ran over to Harry and jumped in his arms. They both went crashing down, laughing hysterically all the way down.  
  
"Um, Hermione, is this something I should be jealous of?" Ron asked when they had all stopped laughing.  
  
"No. "sigh" I'm afraid the enduring love I have for Harry could never be truly returned in full," Hermione turned to Harry, "Good bye my one true love, goodbye!" Hermione burst into fake tears, and Harry tried to look serious as if she really had meant it.  
  
"I know you shall get over me in due time. But for now, settle with the red head freckally guy. I've heard he's not too bad." Harry said wittily.  
  
Ron got on his knees and went to Hermione, "Yeah, I'm not so bad. Sure, my feet may stink once in a while, and I am partially color blind, oh and I ate dog food when I was little, but if we try, I'm sure we'll get through it. Oh, PLEASE!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, ok." Hermione returned, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up for a kiss.  
  
"See, you're getting over me already," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Huh? What? Getting over who?" Hermione joked.  
  
"Right-o," Harry returned.  
  
Just then Ginny walked into the room, and giggled. "Ron, George is looking for you, he's outside by the quidditch field. Better hurry down there"  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little while,"  
  
"Yeah ok Ron," Ginny said as Harry picked her up and kissed her. "Hey Hermione, we'll be back in a little bit," Ginny and Harry ran off upstairs.  
  
"Ugh, those two," Hermione mumbled to herself. Still shaking her head she went upstairs to the bathroom. When she came back down there was a envelope on one of the chairs addressed to Hermione in lettering that had obviously been done quickly. She picked it up and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Meet me tonight on the quidditch field at 7:30. Come alone because we don't want anyone else to see us do you? I'll be waiting, don't be late. Yours Truly  
  
"Odd, that doesn't sound like something Ron would do. Maybe he is a bit romantic after all," Hermione checked her watch, only 1:47, she had a ways to go.  
  
__________  
  
It was 6:45 finally and Hermione was ready to go. She had dressed special for the occasion, wearing a button up hot pink tank top, and a short black miniskirt. She started to head to the the door and saw Draco sprawled over the couch eating an apple.  
  
"Got a hot date tonight or what?" Draco exclaimed as soon as he saw was she was wearing.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do," Hermione replied sassily.  
  
"Well, have a wonderful time, with what you're wearing I know your date will,"  
  
"Screw you Malfoy, my "date" is a gentleman and he won't be extremely turned on just because of what I am wearing."  
  
"If you only knew. Well, get the hell out of here, I am eating now, have a wonderful time."  
  
"I plan to!" and with that she stomped out of the room, pushing aside the thoughts of how good Draco always seemed to look. Once she sneaked out to the quidditch field she couldn't help but notice how quite and dark it seemed. She muttered, "lumos" and her wand light up, she looked to the center of the dark field and saw that a little table had been set up and when she walked up to it she noticed that there was a another note, written in the same style.  
  
Hermione, Glad you could make it. Don't light your wand, that way we don't get caught.  
  
"That's odd," she thought to herself, but she did so anyways.  
  
You'll notice that there a few green lights on the ground, follow them and there you'll I'll be waiting. I grow more impatient with every second. Always~  
  
"Green lights? I didn't see any green lights," she looked up searching for those green lights, and suddenly in front of her eyes 4 green lights came to life, leading her towards the edge of the forbidden forest. "Ron this better be good."  
  
She followed the lights, wishing she had brought a cloak to protect her from the chill breeze. She reached the edge of the forest and peered about, she was really far from the castle, it was just visible. Suddenly she heard a whispering, "Hermione!"  
  
"Ron is that you?"  
  
"Hermione, over here!" the person said still whispering.  
  
"Okay Ron, don't you scare me or anything,"  
  
"Just come here!"  
  
Hermione followed the sounds of the whispers until someone grabbed her from behind, and turned her around for a kiss. It was a soft, but passionate kiss, beyond anything she had ever experienced before. It arose feelings in her that she'd never imagined. She noticed that he tasted like sweet apples, and his lips were lustrous. Once out of breath she pulled back to look up at Ron, but his face was covered by a hood and the darkness.  
  
"Ron why are you wearing that thing?"  
  
"To make this even more mysterious" he said and kissed her cheek.  
  
"There's no need for that," but she stooped and gasped as he found the soft spot beneath her chin. "Ron stop, because if you don't I will no longer have control over my body."  
  
He chuckled softly, "that's what I'm hoping for,"  
  
"Why Ron are you trying to seduce me?"  
  
"I don't know, am I" he asked pulling back from her. The only thing that Hermione could see under his hood was the moons reflection on his eyes.  
  
"Yes, and I would tell you to stop if it weren't exciting me so much. And I never thought it in you,"  
  
"There's so much about me that you don't know, here, come," he said pulling her off a little further into the forest where a blanket had been set out. "Sit"  
  
Hermione did so, and watched Ron sit down beside her, "here" he said, and handed her a blindfold.  
  
"What's this for?" She questioned.  
  
"Just to make this even more mysterious"  
  
"All right," she said hesitantly, before putting the thing on. As soon as she did Ron laid her down and kissed her once more, with more ferocity. His tongue darting, and his hands caressing. He unbuttoned the first button of Hermione's shirt, then to no rejection from Hermione moved on to the next button, kissing the new flesh revealed after ever button. Hermione arched her back slightly and grabbed Ron's hair. It felt different than normal, but she paid no mind.  
  
An hour later after their climax Hermione smiled, blindfold still on, "Ron, I can't believe I just did that, but it was the best thing I've ever done in my life. You know I'm going to expect this every night from now on. You were so much more passionate then you ever were before-" Hermione continued on. She started to take her blind fold off.  
  
"You had better not do that," Ron insisted.  
  
"Why?" Hermione ask.  
  
"You really shouldn't..."  
  
"Oh, I've had enough mystery,"  
  
She removed her blindfold and nearly screamed, for a smiling Draco Malfoy sat in front of her, not at all the Ron whom she thought she had just shared the most passionate thing in her life with. And all he did was smiled then kiss her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
SHOCKING ISN'T IT?  
  
And for all you confused people out there, she did have sex, and she did do it with Draco, not Ron. Ron had no idea about this what so ever. Either you like it or you don't, review this and tell me either way. 


	9. Chapter 9

Continuing on...  
Hermione sat curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth, tears quietly rolling down her face.  
  
Draco wiped a tear off her face, "I wasn't that good was I?"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why did you do this to me?"  
  
"Because, you were the one girl I couldn't have, and that I wanted. I could talk to you for periods of time about other things than sex. So, I figured I outta do you."  
  
"You're disturbed"  
  
"Yes, maybe. But I got what I wanted."  
  
"You wanted to hurt an innocent person?"  
  
"No... I wanted to fuck an innocent person. Usually I always end up with Pansy, or another similar skank, and it was refreshing to do someone else."  
  
"Did you not realize that I love Ron though? I came here for Ron!"  
  
"Oh stop your pouting. It's getting quite dull,"  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Hermione roared. All of a sudden her vulnerability gone, and was replaced with fury.  
  
"What are you going to do about it huh?" He asked, slinking up towards her. He grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back with one hand. He began kissing her neck, "I'm just too much for you,"  
  
"Too much trouble..." She groaned, and then with more strength then anyone could of managed she pushed Draco back, and then kicked him right in the balls. He crumpled up and moaned in agony.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Damn straight I am"  
  
He began to get up again, but she grabbed her wand and shouted, stupify! He froze and fell to the ground. She hurriedly put her clothes back on and rushed up to her dorm.  
  
And that's were the REAL surprise happened...  
"Hey Granger... you look like you just got in a fight...and you lost" Draco Malfoy sat on the couch, doing homework with a pencil behind his ear.  
  
"All right... excuse my language, but what the fuck is going on here?"  
  
"Erm.. Well, this here is my potions assignment. And I forgot to put the dishes up from my snack, but I promise to do that right away,"  
  
"No, no, no," Hermione started crying.  
  
"Oh my," Draco looked uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be stupefied out in the forest right now!!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Um, sorry?" He replied, totally confused.  
  
"Where have you been tonight...anywhere?"  
  
"Well... no. I went and talked to someone for a couple of moments, but other then that nothing. Why?"  
  
"Because dammit! I just had sex with someone whom I thought was Ron, then I thought was you, then I came here, and now I have no idea."  
  
"Pardon me for being confused, but huh?"  
  
Hermione went and collapsed on the couch beside Draco. "I was sent on a wild goose hunt, to find someone who I thought was Ron, waiting for me by the Forbidden Forest. Well, I had sex with him, and it was my first time, and when we were done I saw who it was, and it was, well, you. And I ended up kicking him, and then stupefying him. Then I ran straight here."  
  
"Wow, um, okay." He awkwardly sat by her and grabbed her hand, she slowly leaned up against him and cried.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to me?" she sobbed after a few moments silence.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't know. You didn't deserve this," They sad cuddled up on the couch for a few more minutes, Draco stroking her hair and whispering that it was going to be okay.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"I need to see Ron, and Harry too-"  
  
"Fine... You stay here, and I'll go get them."  
  
"Okay, but hurry."  
  
"I'll try, but while you're here, like run a bath or something and relax. I'll be back as quickly as possible."  
  
"Okay," she mumbled as he put on his shoes.  
Draco ran down the corridors, passing curious pictures. He arrived at the picture of the fat lady, and seeing as he was in shape he wasn't out of breath, he practically yelled the password, hairy niffers, and he was admitted in. He ran into the common room in search or either Ron, or Harry. Finally, he spotted Ron in a corner play chess with Neville.  
  
"Weasley, where's Potter? Come on!" Draco commanded.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, if you'd hurry up I'd tell you. Come on!"  
  
"Harry's upstairs, he just got back--"  
  
"Go get him!"  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but why?"  
  
"You stupid ass, Granger"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron jumped up.  
  
"That sure got you moving, now get Potter and head up to our dorm" Draco said, and started walking back up to the dorm. He went to the bathroom, and knocked on the door, "Granger?"  
  
"Come in," came the reply.  
  
He opened the door, and heard Hermione in the bathtub. She had the curtain closed around her. Draco put down the lid of the toilet and sat down on it. "Would you like for me to stay when they get here?"  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
"Alright, well, you hurry up, and erm, well. I'll go wait for them." He turned to go but Hermione said something that shocked him, "thank you Draco,"  
  
"Uh...you're welcome," He left and closed the door behind him. She not only called him Draco, but said thank you. It was probably the first time in his life someone had said thank you to him. He went into the common room and sat down, waiting anxiously for the two guys to arrive. Finally they did and they looked panicked.  
  
"Where is she?" Ron demanded.  
  
"She's taking a bath."  
  
"A bath?" he looked slightly puzzled.  
  
"Yes, a bath. She'll be out in a moment though."  
  
"Well, what's wrong with her then?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's a bit shaken up by something that happens that involves you," he said pointing at Ron, "and me."  
  
"Well, what?" Ron asked, getting impatient.  
  
"Honestly, I can't quite tell you." He heard the bathtub begin to drain, "But, I think she's coming now so it will be best if she tells you,"  
  
The two boys sat down and stared at the fire, waiting until Hermione came out of the bathroom. Draco stood up, leaning against the wall behind the couch. Finally, Hermione came out, still looking shaken, but at least she seemed in control of her emotions more. Ron and Harry both jumped up and ran to her, but she held out her hand, and told them to sit again. They did as they were commanded, but remained on the edge of their seats, Hermione sat facing them on the oversized chair.  
  
"All right, what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well..." Hermione began. "I received a note earlier telling me to go to the quidittch field tonight, and I did. From there I found another note that lead me to the forbidden forest. There I found someone whom I thought was you, Ron, and there we um, we um..." Hermione was searching for the right words.  
  
"She lost her virginity, to someone whom she thought was you Weasley." Draco helped her out, more bluntly than Hermione would of put it, but still the truth.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well, you see, he was cloaked, and I couldn't see his face, then you, or who I thought was you, blindfolded me, and well..."  
  
"They shagged," Draco helped her again.  
  
Hermione glared at him, but he just shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, we shagged. And when we were done, I took off the blind fold and it was Malfoy. I kicked him, then I stupified him, then ran here. And I found Malfoy here as well. Apparently this is the real Malfoy, so someone did this to me, and well, I don't know who basically."  
  
Ron and Harry gapped at Hermione. She sat huddled up in her robe, looking anywhere except their faces. Suddenly Harry cursed, "Bloody hell!"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
"Well, there's something that I haven't told you guys. Well, I didn't think it was very significant or I would of. But I keep having this dream, where a girl gets kidnapped from someone whos face is always changing. She keeps screaming out, "You stole it from me!"  
  
"Stole what?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know... perhaps, Hermione, he stole your virginity from you."  
  
"So what are you saying? That some faceless person is going to kidnap me?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe?" Harry replied.  
  
"Well that's wonderful, Harry, I'll slept well tonight,"  
  
"You three or so dramatic, how do you know it wasn't some horny bastard out to get some, and just didn't want you to know it was him. How long were you down there?" Draco asked.  
  
"Uh, forty-five minutes." Hermione replied.  
  
"Could've been a polyjuice potion,"  
  
"I don't know-"  
  
"How would you know? It probably was you, Malfoy, and you just don't want to fes up!" Ron accused.  
  
"Really?" Draco smirked. "Hermione, did you not stupefy the person before you came back here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And did you come straight here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would it of been possible for me to awake and get here before you did?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I rest my case" Draco grinned.  
  
"Sure," Ron rolled his eyes. He sat with Hermione and held her hand and whispered to her, "whoever did this to you will pay"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, and noted the serious look in his eye. He was mad, and dammit, he'd do whatever it took to get back at the person responsible. "I'm glad," she whispered back. She looked at Draco standing against the wall, a almost bored look on his face, then she looked at Harry, he was apparently lost in thought. She hoped that whatever his dream was about wasn't true, but with Harry, you never know. He still hadn't beaten Voldemort, but God knows he was trying after another close encounter with the Dark Lord. Finally she decided that she shouldn't of bothered them about something like this. Yes, it was bad, but perhaps it was nothing. Probably some half-witted person that was just playing a joke on her. "You guys you know what, I'm probably just over-reacting, really. You should really just go to sleep, it's what? midnight?"  
  
"Hermione, you are not over-reacting. This could be a major thing." Harry said.  
  
"I know, but still. We should all just get some sleep."  
  
Ron sighed, "You're right. We all do need sleep, but don't take this thing lightly." He stood to leave, he was obviously tired, he was beginning to get shadows under his eyes. Harry stood to leave as well, but first he kissed Hermione on the cheek, "Goodnight luv. Don't fret too much, we'll take care of this tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Right. Goodnight Harry," she kissed him on the cheek as well. Ron walked over to her kissed her more passionately than Harry, on the mouth. "I love you, Hermione. Sleep tight"  
  
"Love you too. Goodnight"  
  
They left, Draco remained standing. "What a night," "Tell me about it." Hermione sighed, as she flopped down on the couch. Draco followed her, and lifted her feet so he could sit down, then replaced them back on his lap. Hermione frowned slightly at this.  
  
"I just want you to know Granger that I would never do any such thing to anyone, as what Ron accused me of tonight. Got that?"  
  
"Really? From my understandings you would do whatever to get what you wanted."  
  
"Almost anything. Killing, and raping are things on my DON'T DO list. Well... unless they are unimportant people," he actually smiled.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm important enough not to rape?"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"I'm flattered"  
  
"I just want you to know that. I really am an asshole, but just not quite that bad."  
  
"That's good. Now I can take the knife from out beneath my pillow."  
  
Draco chuckled. "I really do effect women greatly, don't I?"  
  
"Yeah, in many different ways, depending on the women."  
  
"What are you saying Granger?"  
  
"What I'm saying is, believe it or not, you are very seductive to some women. And don't act surprised about that" she said looking at the fake surprised look on his face.  
  
"Me? Seductive? I never thought I'd see the day"  
  
"Well, I'm still waiting" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Are you saying that you don't find me irresistible?"  
  
"Honestly? No."  
  
"You're a bloody liar." He accused.  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"So... if I were to kiss you, it wouldn't have any effect on you?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" She realized too late what he had in mind, because in seconds he was kissing her passionately. He knew exactly how to kiss her, and Hermione found herself responding to those kisses, rather than pulling away as she should be doing. Finally they broke apart, Hermione panting, Draco grinning.  
  
"It appears that maybe I am a little, seductive" He smiled.  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. But finally realization swept over her, "hmm...okay. That wasn't expected."  
  
Draco nearly busted out laughing. Seeing Hermione in this state was simply too much.  
  
"Oh God!" Hermione nearly screamed, "Ron! You made me cheat on my boyfriend dammit!"  
  
"Me? Make you do anything? Nonsense. You appeared very willing, and eager to me."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave you be. But I want you to know that memory is now engraved on me like stone."  
  
"Tell one person, and die," Hermione threatened.  
  
"Not tell anyone? Hell, I got to congratulate Weasley on what a catch he's got. Can't get enough of your loving, baby!"  
  
Hermione actually found herself laughing, and moments later she found herself under Draco on the couch, kissing him madly. And a few moments later that's were Ron found them.  
  
"Hermione, I forgot my-" He stopped when he saw what was going on. Draco immediately jumped off Hermione, and Hermione faced Ron. All she could mutter was, "Oh damn"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! Another little twist to the plot. This is a windy road folks, never know where it's going to go. I'll update hopefully quickly, and if you don't like this update then well. Oh damn. Please Review. 


	10. Note

I'll apologize for the inconveniance, I haven't had the internet for an **entire** year. Now that I've got it again, I'll be working on the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

I'm going to shock everyone, and actually update! It's been like... years I think. Well, here goes...

Draco pushed himself up off Hermione, eyes on Ron who was turning an alarming shade of red.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron spat.

Hermione stared at Ron, mouth hanging open, speechless. "...it's not like it looks, Ron!" Hermione finally managed to say.

"Bullshit! Please, if you're going to lie to me, at least make it an original lie." Ron shouted.

"Actually, Weasel," Draco said, now sitting calmly on the oversided chair, "I forced myself on your girlfriend, and she was too shocked to do anything about it... that or what I think actually happened, is she was too excited to have had time to respond yet. You intruded on that Ron, and I was truly looking forward to it."

"Bastard! You goddamn son of a bi-" Ron charged at Draco.

"Sticks and stones... Back off" Malfoy stood, eyes blazing, "you know what kind of a person I am, do not make a mistake you'll regret."

"Like kill the person who screwed around with my girlfriend!" Quickly he drew out his wand, but he was hit with some spell that Malfoy could fire off before Ron could even open his mouth, and he was flung across the room and his arms and legs were paralized. "Let me go" Ron said with a deathly stare.

"No, I think not. If Granger decides to go back to you, then I'll send you on your way, but you will not be able to harm me" Malfoy stood only a foot away from his face, and raised his brows in a questioning gesture. "What'll it be Granger?" Malfoy asked, not turning to face her.

"Oh, Ron, please- let's go back to the Gryffindor rooms, please...?" Hermione pleaded.

"Of course. Let's go." Ron made a sarcastic smile. "May I go now?" he glared at Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Ron dropped to the ground in a heap. "Goodnight ladies." Malfoy said walking back to his room, not turning.

"Fucker" Ron spat as Hermione helped him up. "Come on" They walked out the door, Hermione glanced back to Malfoy's room, the door was left open, and he was undressing, when he pulled his shirt completely over his head he saw that Hermione was watching, he then winked at her, and flexed his biceps.

"Ugh" Hermione shoke her head and followed Ron's cussing, retreating form.

Back in the Gryffindor common rooms, Ron ushered Hermione to a chair, and sat her down. "We need to talk." Ron sat across from her, "What happened?"

"What he said- he came on to me, and you walked in during that."

"Nothing more?"

"How dare you accuse me of such things. Malfoy is dispicable, he's vial, and rude!" _And an amazing kisser, dear Lord. And his body? Unrivaled, except for maybe Harry..._

"I'm waiting for an actual answer." He calmly looked into her eyes.

"No!" _Liar! _"Nothing more." _Where are these thoughts coming from! Of course it's nothing more. Stop being a fool, Hermione._

Ron watched her face for amoment, then finally he spread his arms, and she reluctantely stepped into them. "You're going to stay here tonight."

She stepped out of his arms. "I really should go back, I'm going to face him sooner or later, so why not now?"

"I don't think so, he'll probably try something on you again, and I won't let that happen."

"You are going to let me go back to my rooms, Ron. You know I can take care of myself." She kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight."

"Wait! I do have a question if you must go- If you thought you had sex with me tonight, does that mean you're ready?"

Hermione smiled, "Goodnight, Ron.'

He chuckled, "Goodnight"

Hermione stepped into the commons of her and Malfoy's rooms. She was a little nervous about seeing Malfoy, but it seemed she didn't have to worry about it, for his door was shut, and the lights were off in his room. She walked to her room, exhausted, not to mention sore. She flung her clothes off and slipped on an oversized t-shirt, and crawled into bed. As soon as she extinguished the lights, she was asleep.

The morning came much quicker that she would have liked. Yawning, she stretched and padded into the commons area.

"Now that's a hot look."

"Shut up" She replied with a sleepy voice, without turning to look at him.

"Well, goodmorning to you too." He walked over to the kitchen type area to grab a up of coffee.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She bent over to pick up the fork she knocked to the floor.

"White lace? Can't say I'm surprised, it suits you." Malfoy grinned.

"What on Earth are you talking ab- ugh, why you horny little prick! You were looking up my shirt!"

"Guilty" he shrugged, "Is there a matching bra?"

She put her hands on her hips, "That's none of your buisness!"

He smiled, a great big smile, "Well, if there is it's not on now... is it cold in here?"

"You're unbelieveable!" She screamed and dashed off into her room, Malfoy chuckled and continued sipping his coffee.

After a few minutes, Hermione came back into the room, dressed in jeans and a turtle neck sweater, and her hair pulled back. "I do need to talk to you Malfoy, about something that is very difficult to say."

He was sitting down reading the Prophet. He looked too good, wearing a green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt untucked. "Speak then"

"Well, I wanted to- to say- to say- than- ugh! thank you. For telling Ron it was all you last night. I appreciate it." She looked away.

The corners of his mouth turned up. "It's quite alright." He stood and walked toward her, he stood behind her and got as close as he could to her without touching her. "You'll come to me sometime soon, begging for me, pleading for me, _hungry for me_. That's when I'll take credit for it." Then he left. Hermione stood still, just trying to figure out why she was breathing so hard.

So, it's been... a long time since I've updated, but here it is. I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
